NaruGaa (Kumpulan Drabble)
by Kirin Nekomata AngeLofDarkness
Summary: Fic ini kumpulan drabble yang PERNAH Kirin post di fb.


**NaruGaa (Kumpulan Drabble)**

*1. Twins (Drabble)

"Kau sedang apa Saso-nii?" Tanya Gaara saat melihat Sasori yang mencari sesuatu.

"Dengar ya Gaara, saat dua rubah pirang itu muncul kau harus tersenyum." Perintah Sasori.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudah lakukan saja," Sasori mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Hmm.. baiklah." Jawab Gaara sambil mengangkat bahu cuek.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Kemana bocah nakal itu?!" Ucap Naruto sambil celingukan dan megangin kepalanya yang benjol.

"Aduduh..kepalaku.." Ringis Deidara sambil megangin kepalanya yang benjol gak kalah gede dari Naruto.

**PS : Naruto dan Deidara terkena tumpahan cat sekaligus tertimpa ember cat saat akan memasuki ruangan olahraga dan pelakunya adalah Sasori.**

"Ckckck.. ternyata kalian memang lamban." Ejek Sasori yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pohon.

"KAAAUUUU! Dasar iblis kecil!" Naruto dan Deidara bersiap nerkam Sasori.

"Ohayo Naruto-nii.. Ohayo Deidara-nii," Sapa Gaara dengan senyum polos dan mata yang besar. Si panda mungil berdiri gak jauh dari sang kakak.

"O-ohayo Gaa-chan.." Naruto langsung ngeblank.

"Ohayo.." Otak Deidara langsung error. Dan keduanya langsung terdiam di tempat.

"Gaara, buat mereka maju dua langkah lagi." Bisik Sasori.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang tak terlihat. "Saso-nii bilang kalia maju dua langkah lagi." Ucap Gaara polos.

Twich!

Persimpangan muncul di dahi Sasori. "Dasar Gaara! Kenapa tingkat kepolosannya sampai seperti itu sih!? Tunggu sampai aku menenggelamkannya di teluk Tokyo dan setelahnya Temari-nee akan menangis meraung-raung.' Batin Sasori kesal.

Namun hal yang membuat Sasori tercengang adalah ketika dua makhluk pirang dihadapannya maju dua langkah seperti robot rusak.

"Oh Tuhan, ternyata adikku masih jauh lebih pintar dari mereka." Gumam Sasori dengan tampang speechless.

"Ini hadiah terakhir untuk hari ini," Ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum. Kemudian si merah melemparkan sesuatu keatas kepala duo Uzumaki.

Srak!

"Strike!" Seru Sasori.

"Hah?" Naruto bingung. Terlebih saat melihat Sasori segera meraih tangan Gaara dan membawa sang adik berlari.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Deidara cengo.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara berdengung dan saat keduanya melihat keatas ternyata puluhan lebah sudah berkumpul di sekitar mereka.

"Gyaaaaaa! Selamatkan dirimu Naruto!" Deidara lari tunggang langgang sambil memegangi kepala.

"Hwaaaa! Dasar iblis kecil!" Naruto ikut ngacir.

"Heh, rasakan!" Sasori tersenyum sinis dari kejauhan.

"Setelah ini kau mau apa lagi nii-chan?" Tanya Gaara sambil menikmati pemandangan duo pirang yang lagi sibuk lari tunggang langgang.

"Menenggelamkan seseorang di Teluk Tokyo. Ayo pulang," Jawab Sasori cuek sambil berbalik.

"Siapa korbannya?" Gaara mengejar Sasori.

"Nanti juga kau tahu," Jawab Sasori cuek sambil terus berjalan. "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita minta diantar liburan ke Teluk Tokyo?" Sambung Sasori.

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu cuek dan semoga minggu depan gak ada berita seorang bocah manis umur 14 tahun ditemukan mengambang di Teluk Tokyo atau dua orang bocah kembar menenggelamkan kakak laki-lakinya.

* * *

*2. Tukar Nasib

Shikaru : haaahh... merepotkan.. *tampang males*

Naruto : eh? Kenapa? *memandang heran pada Shikamaru*

Shikamaru : Aku disuruh pergi berbelanja ke pasar oleh ibuku.. *pasang tampang sekarat*

Naruto : Hihihii.. kau anak penurut ya..

Shikamaru : Bukan penurut, tapi ibuku itu sangat mengerikan.

Naruto : Kau enak masih punya ibu.. *manyun*

Shikamaru : Kau lebih bebas bisa melakukan apapun tanpa ada yang melarang.

Naruto : Bagaimana kalau kita tukar nasib?

Shikamaru : Tukar nasib? O.o

Naruto : Iya, kau jadi aku dan aku jadi kau. *semangat*

Shikamaru : ... *mikir*

Naruto : Bagaimana?

Shikamaru : Kita bertukar kehidupan?

Naruto : Yah semacam itu.

Shikamaru : Kau yakin?

Naruto : Tentu. Kalau begitu kita deal? *ngulurin tangan*

Shikamaru : Deal. *menjabat tangan Naruto*.. Oh ya Naruto, kapan Gaara ke Konoha?

Naruto : Sore ini Gaa-chan sampai di Konoha. *senyum lebar*

Shikamaru : Oh kalau begitu aku harus bersiap-siap. *nyantai*

Naruto : Eh? Bersiap-siap?

Shikamaru : Ya, aku mau menjemput Gaara.

Naruto : Enak saja! Gaa-chan itu punyaku. *mencak-mencak*

Shikamaru : Kau lupa?

Naruto : Apa?

Shikamaru : Kita kan bertukar nasib, pacar juga termasuk dalam hitungan. *masih nyantai*

Naruto : Appaaahh!? Aku tidak mau! *emosi*

Shikamaru : Kita kan sudah sepakat, jadi mulai sekarang Gaara jadi milikku. *makin nyantai*

Wuussh...

Bletak!

Bugh!

Ugh!

Shikamaru terkapar terkena hantaman kipas Temari karena ternyata Temari sampai lebih dulu. Naruto membiru.

* * *

*3. Tsunade ngamuk (Drabble Alive)

Naruto dan Gaara berada di Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksakan kandungan Gaara yang sudah 5 bulan.

Naruto : Bagaimana kandungan Gaara baa-chan?

Tsunade : Semuanya baik, tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

Gaara : *hanya diam sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah besar*

Naruto : Kau yakin baa-chan?

Tsunade : Tentu saja.

Naruto : Yosh! Baguslah kalau begitu. *semangat*

Tsunade : *senyum*

Naruto : Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat Gaa-chan. *narik tangan Gaara*

Tsunade : Berangkat?

Naruto : Kau bilang kandungan Gaara baik-baik saja kan baa-chan?

Tsunade : *manggut*

Naruto : Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan?

Tsunade : *manggut lagi*

Naruto : Nah makanya aku mau mengajak Gaara pergi.

Tsunade : Kemana?

Naruto : Menjalankan misi menuju markas Akatsuki. *bicara dengan pedenya*

Tsunade : *kepala Tsunade langsung berasap* Satu-satunya yang harus dikhawatirkan adalah kau! DASAR BOCAH BODOH!

#Tsunade ngamuk, rumah sakit hancur. Naruto babak belur dan Gaara diamankan Shizune.

* * *

*4. ¤Naruto jii-san?¤ (Drabble Watashi wa Sabaku Ryuu)

"Kaa-caaaaan..."

Seorang bocah berkulit putih pemilik manik jade dan surai pirang berlarian menuruni anak tangga. Sedikit rambut bagian belakangnya yang sengaja dipanjangkan bergerak kesana kemari seperti ekor naga yang menari-nari. Kedua kaki kecilnya bergerak cepat menuruni anak tangga.

"Kaa-caaaan!"

Sekali lagi si mungil berteriak memanggil sang bunda.

Slip!

"Uwaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungil itu melayang dan terjun dari anak tangga.

"Ryuu-chan!"

Grep!

Bruk!

"ugh! Pinggangku~" Ringis Naruto yang berhasil menangkap putra semata wayangnya.

"Ryuu-chan! Naruto, kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara yang baru saja muncul. Nampak jelas kepanikan di wajahnya.

"Ryuu-chan, apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Naruto sambil sedikit mengangkat kepalanya.

"Lagi! Ayo lakukan lagi!" Seru si bocah dengan wajah senang dan mata bulat yang menunjukkan antusiasme besar.

"Eh? Lagi?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Iya, ayo lakukan lagi."

"Ugh! Tapi pinggang tou-san sakit..." Naruto meringis.

"Biar ku bantu bangun, Ryuu-chan ayo turun dari perut tou-san." Pinta Gaara lembut pada putranya yang sedang duduk di perut Naruto. Ryuu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan langsung berwajah masam.

"Ryuu-chan," Bujuk Gaara.

"Tapi, Lyuu mau main lagi." Rengek Ryuu.

"Mainnya sama kaa-san saja ya," Gaara segera meraih Ryuu dan menggendongnya. Meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

"Gaara..." Naruto merasa terlupakan.

"Eh? Maaf Naruto," Gaara kembali menurunkan Ryuu dan berjalan kearah Naruto. Merasa kecewa dan kesal karena kaa-sannya diambil orang asing Ryuu kembali cemberut. (Ryuu dan Gaara baru pindah selama 3 hari di rumah Naruto setelah pertemuan mereka waktu itu)

"Kaa-caaan..." Rengek Ryuu dengan jurus kitsune no jutsu.

"Tunggu sebentar sayang," Gaara meraih Naruto dan membantunya berdiri.

"Hiks..Hiks..Huweee!" Tangis Ryuu pecah.

"Ryuu-chan!" Gaara yang panik segera menjatuhkan Naruto dan menggendong putranya. Mengabaikan Naruto yang meraung kesakitan.

"Aduuuh..Gaara pinggangku sakiit~" Rasanya Naruto tidak rela Gaaranya diambil. Setelah 5 tahun hidup dalam penderitaan tanpa Gaara.

"Huwee..Kaa-caaan.." Saat Gaara hendak menurunkan si kecil dan menolong Naruto, justru Ryuu malah kembali menangis.

"Gaa-chan, bantu aku bangun." Tak mau kalah Naruto kembali merajuk.

"Kaa-can, Lyuu mau susu." Ryuu memeluk erat leher Gaara.

"Ouch! Pinggangku.." Naruto makin panas.

"Naruto." Gaara panik.

"Kaa-can, Lyuu lapel."

"Gaa-chan pinggangku sakit,"

"iih, Naluto-jii-san kan sudah besal. Bisa bangun sendili." Kesal Ryuu saat Gaara menurunkannya.

"Jii...Jii-san? Naruto-jii-san?" Naruto membeku dan murung sambil memeluk lututnya. Ternyata anaknya masih belum mau mengakuinya.

"Na-Naruto," Gaara mencoba mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku dipanggil jii-san, hiks., dia belum mengakuiku..hiks..Jii-san." Naruto pundung.

"Bukan begitu, Ryuu hanya belum terbiasa. Ini terlalu cepat untuknya," Bujuk Gaara.

"Kaa-can ayo.." Ryuu menarik-narik tangan Gaara. "Lyuu lapal, jii-san tinggalin aja."

Naruto makin pundung, rasanya menyesal tadi dia berebut perhatian Gaara. Alhasil putranya jadi makin tak mau mengakuinya.

* * *

*5. Naruto no baka!

"Huwaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara? Tenanglah, kita bicara baik-baik." Pekik Naruto sambil melompat menghindari serangan pasir Gaara.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan cinta! Aku benci penghianat!" Terus menyerang Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa kau diputuskan kekasihmu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menjaga jarak. Gaara menggeram kesal.

"Tenanglah Gaara, kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Masih banyak yang mencintaimu, kau bisa mencari yang lebih baik." Naruto berusaha menenangkan.

"Mencari yang lebih baik katamu?"

"Iya, contohnya saja aku."

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Geram Gaara. "Padahal kau yang sudah memutuskanku?"

"Eh, kapan?"

"Kemarin di suratmu kau bilang kalau kita ini sahabat baik."

"Maksudku kapan kita pernah jadian?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"NARUTO NO BAKA!"

Brushh..

#Gaara ngamuk beneran, Naruto no baka babak belur. Konoha ketimbun pasir.

**NEXT ^_~**


End file.
